everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Pooh's Adventures in the Chronicles of Larry
WARNING: The Following media is supposed to be a spoof of a cruddy crossover series that is, Pooh's Adventures. Dont Take this Seriously. The Entire Summary of This Parody Fanfiction Larry Esel and Friends are surfing the Mirrornet to find cool videos to watch when they are too bored to even think straight. Then the derps come across an abomination that brings shame to crossover video creators: Pooh's Adventures. They will venture off watching one after the other while they drink Kool-Aid and talk about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Will they live through the cruddy disaster that lies in the Pooh's Adventures franchise? Find out more in this fanfiction! Characters in this Parody Fanfiction Larry Esel, Torta the Cat, Elsiana Frozen, Abigail Thief, Rouge Deerling, Adorn S. Queen, Choyaku Usagi, and Sparrow Hood Guess Starring The Nostalgia Critic, Pewdiepie, Winnie the Pooh, Sanic, Shrek, Thomas the Train Engine, MeredithAgnesPoe, Mishachu Tubby, Hetastuckworts4137, Rolana Candeliere People you wish didnt guess star in this Reese Ambler, YakkoWarnerMovies101, Brerdaniel, Ellen the Ape Girl, Chapter 1- The Boredom of Larrison Esel Larrison Esel was one day sitting in his dorm room staring at the ceiling. He was trying to look for inspiration for a Booktube Video for his followers. He called his friend Torta the cat. "Erm Who is this?" The cat answered the phone. "The fab" Larry said. "Oh. Its just you, Larry." Torta sighed. "Come to my dorm" Larry said. "Erm Laz you already got a girlfriend." Torta sterned. "Erm i dont want to make out with you i need Booktube inspiration." Larry replied. "Oh. Okay." Torta snarled. Torta came in a clamor of pans. "Bow down to your Quen" Torta sang. "Haii." Larry said. Then he thought for a moment. He needed more people. He decided to call a few more people for his Booktube video inspiration. Chapter 2- Surfing MirrorNet Abigail Thief, Elsiana Frozen, Sparrow Hood, Rouge Deerling, Choyaku Usagi, and Adorn S Queen came to Larry's dormroom as soon as they got his texts. "So you are bored?" Adorn asked. "I can make things not so boring, babe.." Rouge said, sitting in Larry's lap. Abi just looked at Rouge and Larry in disgust. "Well you called us here to make a video so lets make a video." Abi said. "Hey lets watch some videos for inspiration!" Choy said, having an idea. "That is a great idea, Choy!" Larry laughed. Larry went to his hextop computer and turned it on to Booktube. "Rouge and I wanna listen to Iggy Azalea." Abi said. "Erm no we are trying to find videos." Larry said. Choy turned into a swaggy rabbit and sat on the edge of Larry's desk looking at the screen. Adorn, Torta, Elsiana, Abi pulled up some chairs around Larry. Rouge got to sit in his lap. He found a cool looking video but he accidentally clicked the video underneath it. The kids will regret what they have done. What they have done will affect them for the rest of their derpy lives. Chapter 3- The Torture Begins Category:The Chronicles of Larry Category:Mishachu Tubby's Fanfics Category:Parody Fanfictions